The Prophesy
by Caffine
Summary: Kim and Shego are sent to another reality where their own wills are made manifest. Chapter 8 up and Complete! Standard Kigo warning applies,and some rather graphic violence, also be wary of some minor language. Enjoy! and of course please Read and Review!
1. The Sendoff

This is my first "published" fic. It came to me as I was, of all things, painting a speed bump at my job. Warning: This will be Kigo. Constructive Criticism will be welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim, Shego, Ron, or Drakken. Disney does.

The Prophesy:

_Two soul lovers,_

_Separated at birth into this world,_

_Will meet at the peal of the Gods Cry Bell._

_On that day the world will be destroyed and remade._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a regular Shego/Drakken mission for Kim Possible. A call from Wade, a fast ride to whatever lair Drakken was using at the moment, sneak in, fight Shego, etc etc.

Both Kim and Shego were locked in their usual struggle while Ron and Drakken slapped at each other. What the two martial artists didn't realize was that this was the 13th time they had fought in this lair, in this room. The force from their usual clash of wills had built up over time and now something unexpected was happening. A great wind was whipping around the two fighters, noticed only by Drakken and Ron, both of whom stopped and gawked.

"What the hec-" Drakken managed to begin before the combined wills of the two women broke the walls of this reality and sent the two fighters flying through time and space_(1)_. Instinctively reaching for each other the last things they saw was the other falling away and reaching out to them. Then the world went black.

/End Chapter 1/

_(1)_ Sorry for the ultra cheesiness. It just fit.

A short chapter but it works. Next time: Kim and Shego are in a new world. And what's this? Red Flames!


	2. Kim's Awakening

Author note. Italics will be Translate from the mangled Latin. Regular dialog will be in English.

**Chapter 2: Kim's awakening**

Kim Possible woke up to a raging headache and a tree root in the back. Sitting up and looking around she realized that she was definitely _not_ in Drakken's lair anymore. And judging by the large tree's around her, she wasn't even in the US anymore.

"Where the heck am I" paramount question in her mind.

After sitting for a few minutes she saw a man on a cart with a small burro coming up the path she was laying on. She stood and waved the man down. As he pulled up, Kim noticed that he was staring at her strangely.

"Ummm, Hello. Can you give me a lift to a town or something?" Kim asked the old man.

"Qui id vos nar tene era?" asked the man in a language Kim didn't understand but vaguely recognized as a mangled form of Latin. She did some mental adding and translation, silently thanking her interest in the old language. Kim finally came up with _"What did you say young lady?"_

"_Sorry. I asked if you could give me a lift into town."_ Kim asked again.

"_Certainly. Grab your equipment and climb on,"_ was the reply.

"_Umm. What equipment?"_

"_WHAT! You were wandering around out here unarmed!"_ The old man seemed shocked by this. _"There are bandits and marauders all through here._" He lifted a longsword to show that even he didn't go about unarmed.

"_Come on. Get in._" He waited until Kim was aboard before setting out again. "_Where are you from anyway? And how did you get this close to the capital without getting robbed or worse?"_

Kim thought about it for a minute. She really did have no idea how she had come to be where ever she was. As she pondered over her answer, the cart came to a bend in the path and was suddenly swarmed by a large number of cloaked men.

"_Okay Gramps. Hand over your valuables and all that."_ The old man slowly handed over his longsword and small pouch of coins.

"_The woman too old man"_ the bandit jeered.

As one of his men reached for Kim she growled out "Not in this lifetime pal," and her hands and eyes burst into red flame.

At the sight of the small woman who now seemed to hold fire in her hands and stare at him with twin fireballs, the bandit group's courage fled and they soon followed. As Kim turned back to the old man she saw him looking at her in awe.

"_What?"_ Kim asked, puzzled by his expression.

He slowly lifted his sword into a position where it acted like a mirror and pointed to her reflection and to her hands.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Kim looked down at her hands that burned with brightness that rivaled the sun. As the pain in her eyes registered she saw the fire dim and slowly die out.

"_Where are you from, young one?"_ The old man's question startled Kim out of her amazement.

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_You are not from here. That much is obvious from your manner of dress. But to be surprised at the Will Flame? That is something no one on the world would be surprised at."_

"_I'm from a world called Earth. Why? What is this world's name?"_

"_We call this world Xan'ai. Come. If you do not know the Will Flame then you must be trained. I will take to you to the Tower of Goba Justi. They will train you there."_

"_Okay. How far away is this Tower anyway?"_

"_Not far. It is in the city of Almea, just at the bottom of this hill."_ And with those words they exited the forest that had hid the world from Kim's eyes. The sight that was spread out before here was amazing. A large city was dominated by a central tower. The city stood next to a river in a large valley and seemed to sparkle in the noon sun.

"_We should make the city by nightfall. I will bring you before the council tomorrow morning."_

Kim nodded and thought back to her last memories before arriving in Xan'ai. What was Shego doing now? Was she okay? Kim felt a strange stir of worry for her longtime enemy. She had a feeling the last image of Shego reaching for her with panic in her eyes would haunt her for a long time to come. As she wondered what happened to them both the cart headed down the long hill and toward the city, and the unknown.

Ok. That's the end of Chapter 2. Next up is Shego's entrance into Xan'Ai.

And if you can figure out the origin of the name of the Tower, please forgive me. I had a brain fart when it came to the name.shuffles in embarrassment

As always please Read and Review. Every bit of help I get from you guys makes later chapters better.


	3. Same old, Same old

Author Note: Same deal as last chapter. English in normal font and this time its going to be Icelandic in Italics.

**Chapter 3: Same old, Same old**

When Shego awoke from, what seemed to her, a long fall, the first thing she noticed was the armored man she was on top of. And the worst part of it, said her very bi libido, is that he is still fully armored. Shego's eyes narrowed at the stray thought and leaped up off of the unconscious man. When she looked around se saw that she was surrounded by a large group of men that looked like they were out at a Ren fair. When the first raised a sword, Shego lit her hands, and the entire crowd (as well as Shego) flinched away from the unexpected brightness.

Shego did not remember her plasma being this bright. As she watched, her plasma dimmed to its normal radiance. When she looked back up at the crowd they all looked back at her with fire, literally, in their eyes. The colors covered the entire spectrum, and as she watched, their swords lit with the same fire as they were drawn.

As she dodged the first thrust, she realized that these guys intended to kill her. Shego frowned as she pondered and fought. While her plasma had the potential to melt someone's head off their shoulders, she had never killed. But as she saw the number of blades swinging at her head, she realized that it was time to kill or be killed.

She grabbed two blades from their wielders and with barely a thought they shone with bright emerald fire.

"Wow. That's never happened before." She may have preferred hand to hand over all other kinds of fighting but that didn't mean she wasn't a practitioner of the bladed arts as well.

With her trademark smirk on her lips and fire in her eyes and on her blades, Shego danced through the mass of would be killers. She danced like a madwoman but still received her share of minor injuries.

As she faced off against her last remaining foe, she was startled to hear him speak.

"_Okay. Hver the helvíti ert þú og hvernig did þú fá hér!"_ (1)

Shego was startled that she had understood him. Icelandic was one of the few languages she had learned over the years, and that was only for the off chance Dr. D actually would succeed in taking over the world.

"_I have no idea you big lummox! One second I'm fighting Kimmie and the next I wake up to find you guys about to tear into me! Why the hell would you attack me for no reason at all!"_

"_No reason! You dumb broad! You killed our Captain! What good are mercs without a Captain!"_

"_Mercenaries huh?"_ Shego thought about this. This could prove beneficial.

"_Hey pintsize. Here's an idea. Why don't we team up. Seeing as you're the last one of the bunch standing you must be smarter than these loosers. We could make mint together."_ While she didn't usually take on a partner, she made exceptions for extreme cases. And being stranded on a obviously different world was a very extreme case.

"_Hmmm. You have a point. Lets get you some armor and lets go see if we can make some cash."_

As they went about the battlefield gathering up fallen gear to sell, Shego questioned her new partner, Kevin. Apparently this world was called Xan'ai and there were two main powers, Kel'na and Goba Justi. Both were powerful, but greedy. They hired mercenaries so they did not have to spend money on training soldiers, although Goba Justi did produce some very nasty paladin-like customers called Eagles.

Apparently they could wield what Kevin called the Will Flame with weapon-like precision or add it to a weapon much like Shego had done to give it some extra punch. But they did hire mercs at better prices than Kel'na but the government of Kel'na was more lax in their control of those they hired.

"_Well Kevin, lets get some shut eye and head for someplace with a smith tomorrow,"_ Shego stated as she finished spot welding the armor into more manageable bundles with her plasma.

"_Sure thing boss. I know just the place. Granted its in Goba Justi but Almean smiths are the best around."_

"_Fine. We'll head to this Almea in the morning. Now get some sleep."_

/End Chapter 3/

(1) Okay. Who the hell are you and how did you get here!

Ughf. That concludes the first three chapters of The Prophesy. Please Read and Review.


	4. Same Jobs ,kinda,Same Gear ,kinda not,

Author note: The first section's Italics are in Latin.

**Chapter 4: Same Jobs (kinda); Same equipment(kinda not)**

Kim and the old man stayed the night at a seedy looking inn just inside of the city. He had said that the beds were soft and the food was good. After eating a massive helping of mutton and water (at which's request she got a large number of strange looks) the beds lived up to his praise.

The next day the pair heading toward the tower at the center of the city. When they approached, a pair of guards in plate armor barred their way asking for their reason for being there. The old man simply held of a handful of flame in response. To Kim's surprise the two guards stepped away and saluted. Kim gave the old man an incredulous look.

"_Who are you?_"

"_Heh. My name is Faan Du. I'm a member of the council here at Goba Justi."_

"_So you could have taken care of those bandits yourself._" It wasn't a question.

"_Yes. I didn't, however, because the council often sends a member out and about to recruit potentials into Goba Justi."_

"_So I have a chance at joining this organization?_"

"_Yes. However, I would like it if you allowed the rest of the council to question you and describe our policies."_

"_That sounds reasonable."_

As the pair moved into the center of the tower, Kim noticed that a great deal of training was going on. Men and women were training with all manner of weapons ranging from sword and shield, to two-handed swords, to bow and arrows, to pole arms and javelins. Yet another group was practicing with the will flame alone, forming it into all manner of siege engines and battering rams.

"_What is all of this for Faan?_"

"_The Eagles are the peace-keeping force in Goba Justi. They suppress any rebellions and chase down, arrest, and punish lawbreakers."_ Faan paused for a second. "_They are also our first line of defense in case of invasion. Should you join them you may be called to war."_

Kim thought about this until they reached the council chambers.

"_Wait here for a minute please Kim._" And with that Faan entered the doors to the dark chamber.

A few minutes later the doors opened. Kim entered into the darkened room. In the center of the room was a circle of light on the floor. Kim entered it. As she neared the center an arrow came out of the darkness. Dodging to the side, Kim looked around for the shooter. Suddenly six arrows came at her from all directions. Using her natural athleticism and all her years dodging Shego's plasma blasts, Kim leaped upward and over the nearest arrow. She landed and dropped beneath another. Her eyes widened with shock as a new flight came out of the darkness, this time from all around and above. She continued her dance for almost 15 minutes.

Pushing off the floor into a back-handspring to avoid the newest flight, Kim managed to dodge many of the deadly shafts. But as she landed she saw one coming at her that she couldn't avoid. Reacting instinctively she threw her arms out in an "X" block. To her surprise she saw time slow down and the floor around her begin to chip and shatter. The broken floor, steel it turned out to be, flew up and began to form plate armor, much like the pair of guards at the entrance of the tower.

Once the armor was formed and Kim realized that she was now wearing a helm, time returned to normal and the arrow clanged off her now impenetrable forearms. In the half second it took for the arrow to rebound and hit the floor, Kim's "Flame" burned around her body, removing all shadows from the room.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?_"

Three men and four women looked up from the floor where they had fallen, shielding their eyes from the bright fire that Kim was extruding. Her armor was the color of pure fire and was form fitting, yet did not hamper her movement in the slightest. The helm looked like it was fitted to her skull with ninja-like mask. The council exchanged awed looks. This wasn't like any armor they had ever seen. This young girl had managed to call armor that even the gods would have a hard time penetrating!

"_We simply meant to test you. Only those of strong will, wit, and mind can join Goba Justi and the Eagles._"

Kim let her flame dim but not fade.

"_You have passed the test with flying colors. Would you like to join Goba Justi?_"

"_Let me hear of your policies first._"

Over the next several hours the Council of Goba Justi discussed their policies with Kim. Finally Kim nodded.

"_I agree. Who should I report to?_"

"_Report to weapon master Megan for training._"

"_Oh. One more thing. How do I get the armor off?_"

"_Simply imagine it off and it will disappear. Imagine it on and it will be on._"

"_Thank you._"

After Kim walked from the room the group of people looked at each other.

"_This one's potential is a great sword to use against our enemies._"

"_Agreed. But swords have two edges. We must take great care in what we expose her to._"

"_Agreed. But first she must survive the weapon master._" With this last bit the room burst into chuckles, for the weapon master's quest for the perfect student was legendary. As was her utter ruthlessness where those who did not match up to her standards were concerned.

(Following Italics will be Icelandic)

While Kim was getting shot at with arrows, Shego wasn't having the best of times either. The smith that Kevin had brought her too hadn't spoken Icelandic so she had to rely on Kevin to translate. The smith took one look at the armor the two of them had brought in and declared that it was enough for two partial sets or one complete set. Being as Kevin already had his own armor, they agreed that Shego should have the full set.

The smith nodded and motioned her toward a glowing circle. He explained, through Kevin, that a machine would fire arrows at her until she got to a point where she would have an instinctive reaction to block, even though it wouldn't do any good. That, he said, was the point the armor formed from the steel floor of the circle. He said that the longer a person avoided the arrows, the stronger the armor would be. As he set up the machine he announce, with some pride, that the highest anyone had gotten was 3 flights or about 30 seconds.

Shego grinned. This is gonna be fun, she thought as the first arrows hissed out at her.

Fifteen minutes later Shego's armor finally formed. As she stepped out of the circle, the smith gapped at her. Her armor was almost exactly like Kim's in every way (even though he had no idea at the time). Shego's helm looked like a ninja's mask as well, but with a pure jade coloring.

Kevin walked up to her. "_Shego, do you realize what you are wearing?_"

"_Duh. Its armor._"

"_Not just any armor, Shego. This armor, due to the time you spent dodging arrows, will cause the gods to have a hard time getting through!_"

Shego grinned. Having armor that could withstand deities' blows would be handy.

"_So how do I get out of here Kevin?_"

"_Simple Shego. Picture yourself with it off, it disappears. Picture yourself with it on and it comes back. Quite handy when sneaking around._"

"_Thanks Kevin. Lets head to Kel'na now. I'm getting a bad feeling about this place._"

"_Sure thing boss._"

Well thats it for Chapter 4. sorry it took so long to get up. The basic idea came to me last week while (again) painting speed bumps. It just took this long to flesh it out.

Sorry but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out.Ducks for cover while squeaking "Please don't kill me!"

I'll try to work on it some, but college just started back up and the semester looks to be busy.

Here's hoping inspiration strikes soon!


	5. Kim's Realization

Author note: Okay. The story is gonna start picking up now. Thoughts will be in ''

**Chapter 5: Kim's Realization**

Kim made her way down to the weapon master after being dismissed from her "test." As she made her way down she thought of Shego. 'I wonder what she's doing now' was Kim's most prevalent thought. Finally she made it to the training room and found Master Megan. Kim stood on the edge of a large clearing with the Weapons Master and 10 others inside it. The Master was unarmed and the students had an impressive array of staves, clubs, swords, polearms, and whips. A teacher on the far side of the ring from Kim shouted _"BEGIN"_ and the eleven people sprang into action. It was over in a few heartbeats. The students were on the ground clutching broken limbs while the Master stood barely breathing hard.

Kim frowned. This was unlike any teaching style she had encountered. She stepped into the space. "_Why did you do that to them."_

The Master looked at her. "_To teach them._"

"_That didn't look like any form of teaching I know of._" Kim shot back.

"_Then you have not learned properly._" With these words the Master tossed Kim a dropped sword, which Kim caught with ease.

Picking up another for herself the Master simply stated, "_Remember. No armor._" And with that moved to Kim and attacked. Kim backed away from the assault but could gain no room. Finally she simply used a wrist twist to try and disarm her opponent. To her surprise the Weapon Master dropped her sword but instantly kicked it up into her grip again.

"_Not bad youngling. But not quite good enough._"

This went on for a good half hour with both women bleeding from several small cuts. Kim, starting to get tired, lashed out with a palm strike that drove the air from the Master's lungs followed by a sweeping kick that left the other woman standing dazed with Kim's sword at her throat.

"_HAHAHA. Very well done youngling. You truly did learn then. I can teach you nothing. Report to the council tomorrow._"

Kim looked a bit surprise. She knew that she was decent at the armed martial arts, but never had she thought that she could best a Weapon Master! As Kim fell asleep in her new bunk, she thought of Shego. 'I bet she wouldn't have taken half as long' was Kim's last thought before falling asleep.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Kim dressed in a soft cloak, patterned in leafy shapes and colors, peered over the edge of a small rise and looked at the small camp of slavers before her. It was still a few hours before dawn and the camp was still asleep. Kim thought back along the few years that had brought her here. She was now 23 and had brought in her share of bandits, thieves, marauders, cutpurses, and slavers. She had gone to war against a small army of bandits and had actually killed men and women in combat.

Kim shuddered at that thought. She never liked killing, even in the midst of life-or-death combat like that. But every once in a while she would hear rumors about a green skinned mercenary to the east. She would smile softly at these tales, because she knew it was Shego doing what she did best.

Suddenly there was movement in the camp below. One of the slavers was stirring in his tent. Carefully Kim used some of her Flame to enhance her eyesight, barely causing her eyes to glow under the overhang of her hood.

Kim frowned. The man stepping out of the tent below looked very familiar. As he stepped closer to a fire his features were lit. Kim barely managed to stifle a gasp. It was one of the Goba Justi council members! What were one of them doing here of all places! Kim's eyes narrowed as the rest of the council stepped into the light of the fire. Kim spared a bit more fire to augment her hearing.

"_These new slave will make a fine addition to the northern mines._"

"_Aye. The ore they dig up will benefit Goba Justi greatly when war comes to Kel'na._"

"_Yes. Finally we will control the entire world and bow to no one!_"

Kim backed away from her perch. The council of Goba Justi were slavers! All the other slavers Kim had brought in were competition to them! If the council was in on this then most of the upper level Eagles had to be as well. Kim couldn't take on all of them. She just couldn't. Maybe with Shego's help, but she was on the other side of the world and no help to Kim.

Kim remembered a small village near the coast that she had saved from pirates the year before. They would shelter her from Goba Justi. Maybe after a while Kim could come up with a plan.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Two years had passed since Kim's decision to hid from Goba Justi. Traders till brought news and information to the village. The village children laughed and played as the fierce warrior who lived on the edge cliffs above the village and protected them. Indeed, Kim had not been idle during her years. She did much the same job as she used to but now only did it for the villagers. Finally one year she heard the news she feared the most. War with Kel'na and their mercenaries.

It was a few months later that Kim heard a large cry go up from the village. The Kel'na mercenaries were landing at her village of all places! She raced down the path to the village, her armor appearing as she ran. By the time she made it to the village, the first wave of pirates had retreated back to the ship. Kim went to the small plain between the village and the shore to wait for their return.

On the ships anchored off the coast she could see many armored figures getting into landing boats. Once they headed into shore Kim could see an Jade armored figure in the bow of the lead boat. 'So,' thought Kim. 'Their leader decides to come with them. Well they will go no farther.' And so she waited.

------------

Author's Comments: Yeah. Thing are coming to their conclusion within the next few chapters. Next up: Kigo meets.


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Shego.

As Kim waited for the mercenaries to come ashore she thought back to her original plan of finding Shego.

"Hmph. Fat lot of good it would have done me. She dropped off of the rumor mill about the time I did" She groused.

Kim drew her unadorned greatsword from the sheath along her back. She had made it herself and was quite proud of the Damascus blade. Finally as dawn was breaking she saw the first boats land on the quiet shoreline.

"So. We begin at last."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Shego looked over the bow of her personal craft at the figure waiting on the small plain. It was obviously female but other than that, no details could be determined. Shego smirked as the boats landed. This was going to be interesting.

As she walked inland Shego saw the lone person stand and become encased in armor. Shego rapidly donned her own set and started running toward the standing figure, but stopped about 30 feet away.

"_Why do you just stand there foolish one?_" she called out in the language of Goba Justi. "_I have an entire company at my back and here you stand alone._"

The figure said nothing but picked up a greatsword from the ground. Shego was impress that the slim figure could wield it, but not surprised. She drew her own longsword and charged the standing figure.

Leaping through the air Shego noticed one thing before she hit. The warrior's armor was just like hers! And just as surprising, the slim female managed to block Shego's first strike. As she landed the figure in flame red armor struck out with a cobra's speed at her left leg. Rather than take a risk, even in armor, She spun her sword around to block the incoming blow.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Kim was a bit shocked to hear the language of Goba Justi come from a foreigner's mouth, but her disbelief was soon shaken as the figure lept forward in a massive overhead strike. Kim reacted and brought her own sword to block as if it weighed little more than a stick of wood. Accepting the blow she brought her own blade around for a strike at her opponents leg, hoping for a crippling blow. As her jade armored opponent swept her own sword around to block, Kim noticed that their armors were nearly identical.

Kim felt her sword being lifted around and almost got struck in the left side before she could maneuver her blade in to block. She felt her eyes narrow as she realized this person was at least as strong as she was, and finally broke her silence.

"_You are not welcome here_," Kim let out as she stepped back. "_Go make your landing somewhere else._"

Her opponent laughed as she too stepped back. "_I think not. This place is just fine!_"

As the other woman let out her fine both fighters whipped their swords around in an attempt to behead the other and end this. But instead of finishing the fight, both swords met and stopped. As the two women struggled, they let their Flames dance up the swords. Back and forth they struggled until the steel couldn't take it any more and both blade shattered.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Shego looked in shock as both blades shattered. This person was extremely strong willed.

"_Heh. Looks like we do this the old fashioned way then._"

"_Looks that way._" Was the response. And with that simple exchange they began to trade blows. Up and down the plain they went, until after a while of punching, dodging, countering, and blocking, Shego began to recognize the fighting style. It was Kims, or at least very similar, almost to the point of the practitioner being a student of hers maybe. Shego smirked. Maybe she could play some headgames with her old nemesis, and she admitted, very hot foe.

"_So. How's Princess been doing these days._" When she didn't get an answer she tried another tack. "_I know every trick in your book kid. I used to fight with Pumpkin all the time back in the days. Used to kick her very fine ass too ya know._" But the response wasn't all she expected. Her opponent stepped back and seemed to examine Shego with curiosity.

"_Why do you think I'm a student of hers? Aren't you a student of Shego's?_"

"What! _Why the hell would you think that! I am Shego!_" and with that she dispelled her helmet letting her hair free and her face to be seen. The reacting to her face was one of shock, Shego realized. But more than that, the girl in front of her seemed shocked that she spoke English too!

"Wait a sec. You can understand me now can't you. Just who the hell are you?!" To her surprise the female in front of her began to laugh.

"It seems we were both mistaken Shego. We both thought we were each other's students!" And with that the other's helm disappeared to reveal a very happy looking Kim!

"What the hell! Princess!" Surprising her self, Shego grabbed Kim up in a mammoth hug that, equally surprising was returned!

"Oh my god. Kimmie! What happened! Where were you all this time! What have you bee-"Suddenly Shego was cut off by yet another surprising act from Kim. The younger red-head was kissing her full on her mouth!

As Shego returned Kim's surprising, but all to welcome, kiss she didn't notice what was happening. But Kevin and her troops did. They saw both women fight, stop, embrace, then kiss. But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. Both women's Flames lit up, and then did something very odd. They twisted up and together, eventually joining and melding completely.

As the two flames were melding on the shore of Goba Justi, the great bell of the tower itself, the Gods Cry Bell, began to toll. All people of the city looked up at the tower. The Bell had never rung, ever. But the council members looked at each other and sighed. As one they looked down at the sheet of paper in front of them. It was a writ mustering the entire strength of the Eagles, as well as the citizen militias for war. They knew the prophesy just as well as anyone else. They just refused to bow before what they considered just words.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Later that night Shego sat across the fire from Kim talking about their lives since they lost each other. As they wound down, Kim looked sad. "I can't believe I did most of their dirty work for them!"

"Hey calm down, Kimmie. Kel'na recently abolished slavery and told Goba Justi to do the same. But too much of Justi's industry revolves around the slave trade. They said that they would welcome war to determine who was right and launched a series of assaults against the border cities." Shego paused. "The casualties were total in all the cities."

Kim gasped that this news. "That's horrible! Shego? What was your job here?"

"To put it simply Pumpkin, my company here is tasked in killing the Council of Goba Justi. They are all Flame masters in their own rights, and Weapon Masters as well. While the Kel'na army keeps the Justis busy, we assult the tower and end this war once and for all, before it can get up steam."

"Hmm. I want to help. You're going to need a plan and maybe my days there will be of some help."

"Any help is more the welcome Princess. Especially help from so sexy a helper." This last offered with a slightly lecherous grin. Kim grinned back.

"Well then. Lets get started." And they both began planning their assault of the Tower of Goba Justi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long in getting this chapter up. I had major writers block, followed by a near terminal case of Life Interuptus. The fight scene was a big deal and I only got a good idea for it very recently. I still don't think it was that great but I wanted to get out a decent fight before I lost the idea (for the 6th time :P ) Any way, the Kigo is started and the fall of Goba Justi is at hand. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm fairly certian it will be before New Years. If not, I'm sorry and please don't kill me. As always please Read and Review.


	7. Why is Easy always Hard?

** Note: bold text are telepathy and ' ' are thoughts**

Chapter 7: What seems Easy is always hard.

Kim stepped out of her tent and looked around the encampment. It had been a year since Shego had met up again and almost seven since they entered Xan'ai. During those eight years Kim had done more that she ever had as a world saving heroine. She had gone to war, killed, and made arrests.

Most recently, however, she had done something she never expected doing. Okay, two things. One, she never expected to try and take down a government, and two, she never expected to fall in love with Shego. But when you end up fighting a guerilla war against an enemy, you get real close to those you fight next to.

Kim frowned as she thought back to the event that had started this whole guerilla war. Thier planned assault of the Goba Justi tower didn't go exactly as planned. They had managed to get into the city because the Eagles didn't know about Kim's change of allegiance. But to everyone's surprise, the council did know and when the company had entered the city, launched an ambush with almost all of the Eagles. Shego's mercenary company had lost almost two-thirds of it total strength, with the twenty-five survivors scattered throughout the countryside.

They had managed to get everyone together and disappeared into the wilderness. Now after a year of hit and run raids on supply caravans going from the tower to the front, Shego's "company" was ready to try again.

Kim looked back into the tent. "Shego. Come on, it's almost dusk." Kim smiled as the woman who had fought alongside her climbed out of their tent. Shego had gone from hated enemy, to good friend, loved one, and Kim wanted nothing more than for this war to be over and they could relax together.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya Princess. Do me a favor and have Kevin round everyone up for me while I get some java?" Kim nodded in assent and went off to find their second-in-command. Kevin was by the main fire and when he heard what Shego wanted he smiled. "_Great. Some of the troops have been wanting to give a bit more back to the damn council after last time._"

By this time Shego had come over and reviewed their plan once more. This time the plan required shock more than misdirection. While Kevin and one other led two small groups in diversionary assaults on the walls, Shego, Kim, and the rest would go over the walls in a Flame powered jump. They would then move quickly to the tower and assault the council within. With this last briefing, they started to break camp. Shego and Kim took aside their groups and split them up farther. The main council area had two entrances/exits. It wouldn't do to have the council go out the other door just as the fun started, so the assault team would split in two, each team led by either Kim or Shego.

And so they headed out, getting to the city and in position with no problems. As Kevin started his attack, Shego and Kim leapt into the city. Keeping to the shadows, the two assault teams quickly made it to the tower. Slipping inside Shego and Kim worked their way to the peak, slowly and with minimal noise. They couldn't afford to alert the council before they got there. Unfortunately, the council already knew they were there and were waiting.

As Kim and Shego burst through the doors to the council chamber, they noticed that the council was armed, armored, and waiting. Rather than give them a second to attack either group, Shego charged and the fight progressed swiftly.

Unfortunately it was another ambush. As both groups got to the center of the room, Eagles flooding in from hidden alcoves along the corridors and pushing the small assault team into the center of the room.

One by one the attackers turned defenders fell, until only Shego and Kim remained standing. The remaining Eagles retreated at a gesture from the council, leaving about half their number on the ground, dead. The council stepped forward, obviously wanting to finish off the couple themselves. Faan Du stepped forward and spoke to the two women, "_What did you think to accomplish here? We are the most powerful Flame users in all the world. Why do you even bother when you know you cannot win?"_

Kim spoke up, "_Because it's something that has to be done."_ And with those words the council charged, swinging all manner of lethal weaponry and with their will flames surrounding them. Kim and Shego fought desperately, but neither side could gain any ground. Kim and Shego were protected enough by their skill and armor that the council wasn't making much progress, but it was only a matter of time before the two opposing them grew tired. But even as Kim and Shego were forced back toward each other and the center of the room they were not just taking hits. Two of the council members were forced back with semi-serious wounds, but two more just took their place.

As Kim's back touched Shego's a thought ran through her mind. 'This is right. This is where I belong, fighting people who would hurt others for their own gain, but even more right, I'm fighting with Shego at my back.' As she thought of Shego, Kim reached out with her mind to her mate. As she did Shego had a similar thought. 'I'm fighing with Kimmie at my back. All is right with the world.' And she too reached out to her mate with her mind.

As the two reached out to the other, their Flames responded, tongues of fire reaching for the other. As the two backed closer and closer to each other under the weight of the assault, the Flames got brighter and more powerful.

Kim ducked a slash from a blade and danced back just as Shego parried a thrust off to the side and stepped back. As the two women touched backs, their Flames suddenly encompassed their entire bodies. As they touched, smiles grew on their faces and their defense redoubled, and their Flames grew. As the Flames grew they intermingled, and as they danced around each other like leaves on the wind, they began to grow together.

The council noticed this and backed off. Their opponents, now smiling fit to split their faces, simply stood there and mentally hugged each other. **Kim, I love you. You know that right?**

**Yeah, Shego. I know. I love you too.**

And with this short exchange the two exploded into an assult. Kim sprang out and cut through the stomachs of the two closest council members. Shego darted out and took out three with cuts to the necks. Kim cut down the last council member on her side and turned to look back at Shego, who was being pushed back by none other than Faan Du himself. He managed to trip Shego and stood over her ready to deliver the death blow.

"_Now you die and Goba Justi will rule this world!_"

But before he could swing Kim dove at him and knocked him away. Shego stood and retrieved her sword. "_Not in this or any other lifetime asshole._ Kimmie, will you strike with me. I want to end this bullshit together."

"Of course Shego."

Kim walked over to her friend and lover. Standing next to her, they both raised their swords overhead. Fire swirled around them colored both red and jade and as they brought their swords down and into the body of Du, the Fire exploded.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

As Kevin pulled his team away from the city he looked back. In the very top of the tower he could still see flashes of different color flames. But as he watched the entire peak of the tower exploded like a bomb and burst into Jade-Red flames. He smiled sadly. 'Good. They succeeded. Too bad they had to die to do it.' And he turned to getting those few who survived of his company together.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long getting this up. I kept writing a bit at a time where I usually just sit down and get it all out in one go. I hate to leave people with cliffhangers ( I was and still am a reader) but this seems like a good place to do it. I have a great idea for the closing and this time I will beat my Muse, with or with out her damn mini gun! With what? NOTES! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but the Semester is starting soon. But I will try!


	8. The Ending?

**Disclaimer**: Kim and Shego are not mine, but Disney's. All the technology, historical events, and planets (minus earth) in this chapter belongs to author David Weber. Honor Harrington, Horace Harkness, and Scotty Temaine also belong to David Weber. Kat Helken is my own creation. If using her, please give credit.

**Chapter 8: **The Ending?

"Wow. That's a great story Chief Harkness. What ever happened to Kim and Shego?" a young girl asked the grizzled old Chief Warrant Officer. Horace Harkness looked to where longtime friend Captain Scotty Tremaine piloted their pinnace(1) down to the surface of Sphinx. He smiled at the young midshipwoman. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about those two Midshipwoman Helken. What you should be worrying about is what's in store for you on Sphinx(2)."

Kathrine "Kat" Helken look pensive. She had heard nothing about this trip except that it was only for the best of Saganmi Island's(3) unarmed combat courses. Even some of the _Instructors_ didn't even get to come here. Kat looked at the others members of the flight. Two Marine Sergeants, a Marine Lieutenant, even a Marine Colonel were resting easy in their seats. Behind her sat three other Midshipmen from her classes back at the academy. Looking out her window at the forest rapidly approaching she sat back with a sigh. She had no idea what was going on.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Honor Harrington looked up at the approaching pinnace. She had been looking forward to this trip all year. These eight people were going to become some of the best martial artists the Royal Manticorian Navy could produce. She smiled as she felt Scotty and Horace's amusement at the new crop's confusion. She allowed herself a small smile. She could just imagine what that confusion would turn into once they got to the training center a few kilometers away. At least one person on that flight would be very, _very_ shocked.

As the pinnace finally settled down she put her "Captain's" face on. She knew she cut an imposing sight, standing there in nothing but her gi and Nimitz on her shoulder. The treecat(4) gave an anticipatory chuckle and signed something to his friend. "Heh. Got that right stinker. A short run will warm these kiddies right up."

The pinnace landed and she waited for everyone to exit. She really wanted Horace and Scotty to come but they were needed on the ship. Eight people exited the craft and stood at attention in front of her with their gear right behind them. "Welcome to Sphinx Ladies and Gentlemen. From this point on you have no rank other than Trainee. Am I clear?" After a chorus of 'Yes, Milady' she smile and informed the group that they would have a short run before they got to the training center. One of the midshipmen raised his hand. "Yes, trainee?"

"What about our gear Milady?"

"Chief MacGuiness will bring them to the center."

With this taken care of she set out at a decent pace toward the training center.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Kat was starting to get winded as they approached the training center. The "short" run had lasted almost fifteen kilometers. While she was in good shape, fifteen kilometers was pushing her limit. As she caught her breath, she looked around the area. They were in a decent sized clearing with a low, one story building off to one side. Scattered throughout the clearing were all sorts of training areas, from speed and agility to strength and mental acuity. As the group approached the building, Admiral Harrington told them to wait. As the admiral ran the last hundred yards to the building, Kat wondered what they would be learning here.

Suddenly a group of people ran out of the building before them. The group from the building began to engage the new arrivals in small groups. As the two groups fought, Kat noticed something. There were two fighters who had not been engaged yet. Dispatching the two who she was fighting with, Kat worked her way over to where the two were conversing. She was almost there when another opponent engaged her. This one fell fairly quickly, dropping to a gut and nose shot. As Kat began to make her way toward the other two, the fighter she just dropped got up and did something that riveted Kat to the spot. His hands were engulfed in purple fire! As he swung at her, she blocked and felt the fire burn. Apparently this was real fire, and somehow this guy was stronger than before! As she fell back she missed a block and a flaming fist was headed straight for her head. Right before it hit, a Red flamed fist battered the attack away.

"Okay folks, that enough. Break it up everyone." The black hair woman seemed to be in charge to Kat as most of the fights stopped.

Kat took a closer look at the two figures. Both were women, except the black hair woman was a bit taller than the other, red haired female. Both were dressed in _gi_s and looked like they were in their late twenties. 'Okay' Kat thought, 'so two women, both about forty, run this joint with enough authority to stop a half dozen fights at once. Yeah, I'm impressed!'

As they got everyone sorted out and injuries iced, rooms were assigned and people sent to get their gear stored. As she moved off to follow the orders, Kat was stopped by the two women from earlier. She followed them into an office where Admiral Harrington waited off to one side.

"So young lady, why did you go after us?" the taller of the two mystery women asked.

"Well, I figured since everyone outside was fighting, everyone was a valid combatant. I saw the two of you off to one side and decided to engaged you before you made up your mind on who to fight."

Admiral Harrington looked amused at this. "Do you know who these two are, Trainee Helken?"

"No Milady, I don't"

"Very well. May I introduce Masters Kim Possible and Shego."

"WHAT?! Ma'am, Chief Harkness told me about them but said that it happed almost a century before the Dispora began!"

"That is correct, Ms. Helken. As far as they have been able to determine, their abilities have somehow made them immortal, or near enough to it."

"You mean that all those people will live forever too?"

"No, Trainee Helken" Kim spoke up, "Shego and I are a special case. You see our souls melded together during our time fighting Goba Justi. When the tower exploded we found ourselves back where we were when we left. The only difference was that we were wearing our armor and our ages stayed as they were."

"Wow, ma'am. That's amazing. What have you done since then?"

"Heh. We traveled the world helping folks. When humanity started to leave Earth, we stayed until the second wave was heading for Manticore." This time it was Shego who spoke up. "We tried to help in Silesia but its too bad even for Miss 'I can do anything' over here. We ended up back in Manticore right about the time of the Havenite war's beginning. We approached the government to see if we could get some land on Sphinx to set up a school. They told us no as we aren't citizens of the Star Kingdom."

This time Admiral Harrington spoke up. "They ran into me at an exhibition of the _coup_ on Manticore and we talked a bit. They told me about their desire for a school and the problem. I decided to have them set up on my family's property here on Shpinx. Now, every year, I bring the some of the best and most promising martial artists of the RMN out here for training in various martial arts and what these two call the Will Flame."

"Wow. That is really awesome. Wait a sec, you two have been together for almost two millennia?! That's one hell of a relationship!"

"That it is." Kim said, "Now Trainee, why don't you go get your gear situated."

"Yes Ma'am." And with that Kat left to get her gear.

"She showed promise during the test Honor." Kim said.

"Yeah. She could really go far here." Shego spoke up. "And Honor. Don't forget our offer to Raoul, Faith, and James."

"I won't ladies. Now, let's go introduce these trainees to a whole new level of fun." With that, the three master martial artists left the office.

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Pinnace: Small craft used for landing troops on either the ground or on other starships. Equipped with Counter-Grav and Impeller drives(5)

(2)Sphinx: 4th planet of the Manticore A system.

(3)Sanagami Island: Training academy for officers of the Royal Manticore Navy(RMN). Based on the planet Manticore (3rd planet, Manticore A)

(4) Treecat: Sentient Native Spiecies of Sphinx. A Tele-Empathic arboreal species that resembles cats with 6 legs. They can form strong empathic links with certain people. Rated a .83 on the sentience scale. Honor Harrington and Nimitz are the only bonded pair that have a working 2 way link. The treecat's forelimbs have an opposable thumb.

(5)Impeller drive: Drive using two bands of stressed gravity to move starships at suplight speeds. Impenetrable to all known weaponry.

**Notes: **

So ends my first Fan Fic. Sorry for the delay. I said soon and only finished it on Feb 1. I just couldn't get things to sit right. This finalized chapter hit me while playing Oblivion of all things. Anyway, just some props to Failte200's Alone, Together as the major source of inspiration.


End file.
